Jenni
by InvaderPhantom16
Summary: Danny runs into another halfa in need. How will he deal with her? THIS SUMMARY SUCKS! Dont worry, the story is way better than the summary. WARNING: OC's INCLUDED! DONT HATE ME! I LIKE OC's!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first FanFic, so please don't be mean! Also, sorry about spelling and grammar mistakes, I havent had the time to check it over... ANYWAY, chapter 2 will be out tonight, or tomorrow. alright, enough boring stuff, READ MY FELLOW DP LOVERS, READ LKE THE WIND IF IT COULD READ!**

* * *

><p>Danny's POV<p>

I was sitting on a shelf in the ghost zone with Sam, we were having a picnic for no reason at all. It was peaceful and quiet, strange for the ghost zone, but it was nice. Sam decided to break the silence, "Danny," she said looking at me questionly. "Yeah, Sam?" I answered. "What if, _if_, I was part ghost too..." she said staring into my eyes, waiting for me to reply. "Why? Are you thinking about... going ghost?" I answered finally. "Yeah, I mean, I can help you fight... and don't you think having another... uh... halfa, around would be nice?" "I guess so," I finished.

After that, we sat in silence. It wasn't so much as an akward silence, but more of a 'nothing else to say' kind of silence. So, like I said, we sat there. Watching a few ghosts fly by and eating sandwiches that we stole from Jazz's school project thing.

Then suddenly, (and out of nowhere) somthing came at me from behind and knocked me off the shelf. As I fell, Sam sceamed my name, "Danny! No!" "Sam!" I screamed back.

When we finally landed on a shelf I realized what hit me... It was a girl, around my age. She had light blonde hair with yellow eyes. She looked at me with shock, "I'm so sorry! I'm trying to find... uh... wait." she got up and stared at me. "You're him, aren't you, you're the halfa!" "Yeah, I'm the halfa. Who are you, and were you looking for me?" I said as I stood up and brushed myself off. "I need you're help." she said. "With what?" I said, still unsure of what she was trying to get through to me. "I am a halfa too, you have to help me controll my powers!" she said, clearly scared. "Who are you?" I asked her calmly. "I'm Jenny." she replied.

"Ok, Jenny. Do you know how to fly?" I asked. "Uh... I think so..." she said and jumped up and, waving her arms around trying to get her balence, hovered above me. "Hey look, I can fly!" she yelled in exitement. "Ok, good. Now all we need to do is-" I got cut off by Jenny. I turned around to face her, and she was now hovering upside-down, shreiking and waving her arms and kicking her feet in all directions, "Get me down! Get me DOWN!" she screamed. I sighed, flew up, and took her in my arms. She clung to me with her life until I was firmly planted on the shelf. I let her go and she stood up and turned around to face me. "Thanks."she said, and looked up. I did the same when I heared Sam calling my name, "Danny! Are you ok?" "Sam! I'm fine!" I yelled back.

I turned back to Jenny, who turned back into a human. I could see now, that she really had dark brown hair, and light brown eyes. "Come on," I said to her. "Where? Up there?" she said, "Yes, up there." I said as I picked her up in my arms and took off flying from the shelf. Once again, she didn't let me go until she was sure my feet were firmly planted on the shelf.

"Who's this?" Sam asked. "Oh, this is Jenny. Apearantly, she's a halfa too." I replied. "Oh, swell." Sam said sarcasticly as she walked over to examin Jenny. "She doen't look like a halfa..." Sam said, more to herself than anyone else. Just then, out of nowhere, Jenny turned ghost again and gave out a little yelp. "Ok then..." Sam said and walked towards me.

"So, Danny. What are you going to do with her?" Sam said to me. "Uh... I don't really know..." I answered truthfuly. I really didn't know what to do with her. I looked over at Jenny, she was up-side down (again...) and she was flailing her arms and legs around screaming, "Get me DOWN! GET ME DOWN!" then she turned human and fell onto the shelf. Sam and I just gigled. She _was_ pretty funny, you have to admit.

Sam and I helped Jenny to her feet. "Do you have a place to stay, Jenny?" I asked her. "No, I guess not." Jenny said. "Well maybe you can stay..." I cut off, Jenny and I both looked at Sam. "What? No! Don't even think about it!" Sam said backing away. I glared at Sam. I didn't want a stranger in my house! But, I guess it's better my house than Sam's. "Ok, fine. Jenny will stay at my house until we can figure out where she came from, and how to send her back." I said. Jenny smiled and followed me as I picked up Sam to go back into the human world. "Let's go Sam, we're gonna be late meeting Tucker at the Nasty Burgur, come on Jenny, you can come too." I said, taking off from the shelf. Jenny turned into a ghost and quickly followed behind us.

When we reached my portal, Jenny hesitated, but went through. When we got into the house I quickly ran up-stairs to check if my parents were home. Nope, no one in sight, good. I went down-stairs to find Sam and Jenny looking around the lab. Jenny was in her human form, so I think she's kinda getting the hang of her ghost powers. "Coast is clear." I said, "And why, exactly, does the coast need to be clear?" Sam asked. I simply answered, " Because Jenny's coming with us." then I headed for the stairs, again. "Really?" Jenny said exitingly. "Sure! Besides, I just can't leave you here by youself." I said back. "Yay!" Jenny shouted. "Wonderful, absolutely wonderful." Sam said sarcasticly.

We walked into the Nasty Burgur togther, looking for Tucker. Sam spotted him near a window sitting with Valerie. We walked up to them to say 'hi', and introduce Jenny when Dash came up behind me, "Hey Fen-turd! Who's the new girl? Is she your _new girlfriend _?" he said teasingly. "No, Dash. Just leave me alone." I said with no emotion. "Too bad, cause she's kinda cute." he said grabbing Jenny's shoulder and yanking her back to him. "So, how about goin' to the school dance with me friday?" Dash said to Jenny. "No, please let me go," Jenny said trying to keep calm. "Why should I?" Dash teased. "Now!" Jenny shouted. Dash jumped back and yelled, "OH MY GOSH SHE'S A FREAK!" Dash and his crew (the football team) ran out the door, not taking a second to look back.

"Jenny?"Sam said softly to her. Sam and I peeked at Jenny's eyes and saw what Dash had seen, her eyes were glowing yellow, (the color they are when she goes into her ghost form.) they slowly faded back to their original light brown color. "What?" she asked looking from Sam to me. "Jenny, your eyes. They were glowing!" Sam said to her quietly. Jenny gasped and put her hands over her face and started softly weeping. I led her to the table that Tucker and Valerie were sitting at. We sat down and I took her hands away from her face. "I'm a freak." she said miserably. "No, you're not a freak. It happends to me all the time," I said and turned my eyes green. She gasped a little, but then calmed. "See?" "Yeah,"she said and smiled.

(I told Valerie a while ago that I was half ghost and after a while, she accepted me, and stopped hunting me.)

"Tucker, Valerie, this is Jenny. She's half ghost too." I told them. "Really? That kinda explains what happened with Dash back there." Valerie said. "Yeah, and I don't think anyone else seen." Tucker added. "hey Jenny?" "Yeah?" "Where did you come from? How did you get changed into a halfa?" Valerie asked. "I don't remember much... I just remeber waking up and knowing I had to find Danny..." Jenny answered. "Huh, don't you think that's a little weird?" Valerie asked sounding more and more curious. "Yeah, I guess so." Jenny replied. "So I guess you don't have any clothing or jewlery or anything... oh you poor thing! Let's go shopping!" Valerie said jumping up and down. "Really? You'll take me shopping?" Jenny said exitingly. "Yeah! And I doubt you have any money, so it's my treat." Valerie said. "Wow! Thanks!" Jenny said. "You comin' Sam?" Valerie said, getting her purse ready. "Shopping? No, that's on my list of things that'll never happen."Sam said. "I'll just hang here with Danny and Tucker." "Are you sure?" Jenny said. "Yep, Later." Sam finished and turned around to face Tucker. "Alright then, suit youself." Valerie said as she led Jenny through the doors and out to her mini limo.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that wasn't too bad was it? PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING THIS :D THNX SO MUCH BAAIII!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Danny Phantom Storie: Chapter 2

It was 6:30pm when Valerie brought Jenni back from the mall. They both had at least 10 bags in each hand, and were both beat from a long day of shopping.

Valerie rung the doorbell, and I answered the door. "Hey," I said to Valerie and Jenni. "Hey" They answered back, droping their bags on the floor and colapsing onto the couch. "So, how was your day?" I asked, not really wanting an answer. "Well, we went to the mall. duh. Then we shopped at a few stores before we ate." Said Valerie. "Then, in the food court, this random guy tripped and spilled a tray full of spagetti all over us, but it was ok because he owned a movie theater, and to make up for our ruined clothing, he gave us free passes to 20 movies! Isn't that great?" Jenni said exitingly. "Yeah! And he said that popcorn and drinks were on the house for the first 5 movies!" Valerie concluded.

"So, what did you guys do? Anything special?" Jenni asked suddenly. "Nope, not a thing." Tucker answered. "Really?" Valerie asked. "Really." Sam answered, sounding more bored than ever. "Huh. Hey, Jenni. I almost forgot, remember that picture you found in your pocket?" Valerie said suddenly. "Yeah, I do!" Jenny replied as she reached into her pocket and took out the picture.

Everyone gathered around Jenni to see the photo. It wasn't very big, it was about 10 cm long, and 5 cm wide. In it, there was Jenni and another girl. The other girl had long brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She had her arm wrapped around Jenni and they were both smiling brightly into the camera. Then Jenni flipped over the picture to read the words on the back. it read: Jenni and Kendra, Dec. 21st 2010.

"Hey, that picture was taken only 3 months ago!" I exclaimed. "Weird. I don't remember that. But I know I should." Jenni said more to herself then anyone. "Wait a minute, let me see that for a minute, Jenni." Tucker asked while taking the picture from Jenni. He examined it for a few seconds before looking up at Jenni again. "This was taken at the Christmas party at the pizza parlor a few blocks down." Tucker said. "Yeah, it is!" Valerie said. "Maybe somebody there can help me figure out who I am!" Jenni said happily. "Yeah, let's go!" I said, and everyone followed me out the door.

It wasn't a long walk. When we got there, we stopped beside the window to look inside. And then Jenni said, "Look, over there, isn't that Kendra from the picture?" "Yeah, it is!" I said. "Let's go talk to her." Valerie said, and we all walked into the pizza parlor together. Kendra was sitting alone at a table near where the photo was taken. She looked really sad, like she would start crying at any moment. She didn't see us when we came in, but she looked up when Jenni started talking. "Wow, she looks so sad." Jenni said as we walked closer to Kendra.

When she saw Jenni, her expression completely changed. It started out as shock, then changed to pure joy. "Ohmigod, Jenni!" She shouted as she ran over to Jenni and enveloped her in a giant hug. "I thought you were DEAD! Where did you go? What happened to you? Are you alright? Ohmigod, I missed you SO much!" Kendra said to Jenni as she continued to squish her until Jenni pulled away in shock. Then Jenni just stood there and stared at Kendra, desperately wanting to remember her. Kendra knew something was wrong and stared back in confusion. "Jenni?" She asked. "Jen, are you ok?" sounding concerned.

Kendra turned to Sam, who was closer to her, and asked "What's wrong with Jenni?" "Jenni doen't remember anything, and she found a picture of you and her at Christmas time, and decided to come here..." Sam didn't say anything more because Kendra had tears in her eyes that fell silently down her cheeks. She looked back over at Jenni, who was still searching for memories. Kendra walked slowly, almost cautiously, toward Jenni. "You... you, don't remember me?" Kendra asked. "No..." Jenni replied. "But I'm your _sister_, you have to remember me!" Kendra said with more tears filling her eyes. "Sister?" Jenni echoed. "Yes, I'm you step-sister. Don't you remember? We shared a room together, we loved watching scary movies and eating popcorn together, we made sister bracelets." Kendra said, lifting her hand and pulling back the sleeve on her sweater, revealing a beaded bracelet that read: Sisters.

**Jenni POV**

Omigosh, Kendra is my step sister! I wish I could remember! I stared at the bracelet she wore and then a flashback came...

_"Hey, Ken." I said as I looked through a box of beads. "Yeah, Jenn?"Kendra called out from behind the book shelf. (We had a secret room behind a small book shelf in our room, it made a perfect hangout!) "We should make 'Sister bracelets' and wear them all over the place!" I said exitedly. "Yeah! That'd be so fun!" Kendra said as she poked her head out from the bookshelf. "Lets make them in here!" Kendra said holding the bookshelf-door open for me to go through. "OK!" I said hurrying through the tiny door. When I got inside, we immidiately started stringing beads onto some old yarn. When we were done, we exchanged braclets, oohing and awwing at the sparkly patterns. Then we put them on and giggled, "I'm NEVER taking mine off!" Kendra said. "Me neither!" I said. Then we laughed, and made jokes about our teachers and examined the remaining beads._

"Kendra!" I yelled and hurled myself into her arms. "I do remember you!" I cried. "Oh, Jenni, mom will be so happy that your back!" Kendra said. Then a wave of sadness washed over me. I remembered alot of things now, like my sister, my mom, and where I live... I remember who I am now. But that isn't good, I'm not supposed to remember. I wonder if I should tell them...

"Come on Jenni, let's go home," Kendra said softly. "I... I can't. He'll know, and come for me." I said, and I regreted saying it. "Who?" Kendra asked. I bit my lip, they stared at me expectantly. I guess I _have_ to tell them now. "Can we go somewhere less public?" I asked. "Sure." Danny answered. "We can go back to my house," "Okay," I said.

When we got to Danny's house, I spilled. I know I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but I had to. "Okay..." I said, beggining to explain, while everyone looked at me. "He said his name was Vlad..."


	3. Chapter 3

Danny Phantom Storie Chapter 3

**Jenni POV**

I started to explain, "He said his name was Vlad, but he didn't give me a last name. He said I had to distract Danny. Vlad said he took away my memories to help keep my powers a secret, along with his plan. He made sure I could controll when I change and how not to be seen." I stopped there becuase everyone was looking at me all wide-eyed, and shocked.

"Vlad is behind this?" Danny asked confused. "But why would he create a new halfa?" "Duh, for a distraction." Sam answered. I didn't tell them anymore. I was too afraid that if anyone knew, I'd surely be a goner. I stared at the floor, and the room was silent.

Then I looked up at Danny, "Now, what do we do?" I asked. He thought for a few seconds, then answered, "You can stay here for the night, and Kendra will go home and pretend nobody found you yet." "Okay." I replied, and turned to my sister.

"I guess I'll see you later, then." Kendra said to me teary eyed. I knew she was sad that she couldn't take me home, and I was sad too. But we had to do this for our protection. Who knows what Vlad would do if he found out his plan wasn't going accordingly.

"We'll see eachother tomorrow, won't we?" I asked her, then turned to Danny to make sure we could. He nodded, and I turned back to Kendra smiling a little. She smiled back and hugged me before heading home.

I sighed. This was gonna be a messed up week, anyone could tell.

Sam was the last to leave. She said good bye to the Fenton siblings, then turned to me when they were busy preparing the couch for me to sleep on.

"Listen," Sam said to me in a serious angered tone, "Don't try ANYTHING with Danny, understand? He's mine." She hissed the last part through her teeth, then turned, and left. She had me so frightened I was shaking a little. I took a deep breath and calmed myself, knowing that I wouldn't dream of trying anything with Danny. He was my friend and it was gonna stay that way.

I spent nearly half the night thinking about what Sam had said. She was more protective than i thought. I wonder what she'd do if Danny got a girlfriend, that wasn't her... I laughed a little at that. I imagined her punching the girl in the nose, out of pure jealousy. And maybe breaking an arm or two... Wow, my mind is messed up. But I could still see her doing it!

I know now not to mess with her.

Well with that I closed my eyes and began my journey to dream land, where hobo's run free and unicorns fly...


	4. Chapter 4

**Sam's POV**

"Listen," I said to Jenni in a serious angered tone, "Don't try ANYTHING with Danny, understand? He's mine." I hissed the last part through my teeth, then turned, and left.

It wasn't a long walk home, but just long enough to think about stuff. I saw how Danny acted around Jenni. I knew what that ment! And it means no happily ever after with Danny for me.

Jenni just needs to keep herself out of this. She doesn't know Danny like I do, nobody does, well... except Tucker, but he doesn't count.

I wonder if Danny will ever realize I'm the one for him. *sigh* ...He's my forever... 3

I crossed the street to my house, and I almost reached the door when I felt a presence behind me. I spun around to find, "Vlad!" and I immediatly got into a fighting stance.

"Now, now dear. I'm not here to fight, I'm here to negotiate. With you." He said clamly, raising his hands in defeat. I slowly dropped my guard, and listened.

"I can see that Jenni has upset you, yes?" Vlad struck somthing there...

"H-how do you know that?" I studdered, okay I admit that was kinda scaring me. Was he stalking me?

"I know alot of things, Samantha. Now, about your situation. I have somthing to offer you, this ring," He held up a small silver ring, " It grants you all the powers of a ghost, like flight, intangibility, invisibility, ghost rays, and so on." Vlad kept calm and secretive, not letting any of his true emotions show.

I thought about it, "What's the catch, there's always a catch." I wasn't going to give into somthing this easily.

"Ah, the 'catch', yes. If I give you this ring, in return, you must give me one of 3 abilities, your ability to see, hear, or speak. It's your decision."

Hmmm... One of my abilities for ghost powers, or risk losing Danny to that dumb little girl? I took a minute to think it through. Then I finally answered.

"Vlad," I looked straight into his eyes, "I...

**DUN DUN DUNNN! CLIFF HANGER! Sorry its SO SHORT! But I just wanted to get this up. REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry... again, I didn't spell check this...**

"Vlad, I... I choose my voice. I can't pass up the opertunity to get ghost powers." I said, feeling guilty. Some how this had to be a scam, Vlad woudn't give me ghost powers for such a good deal.

"Very well, my dear. Just remember, this was your decicion." Vlad held the ring in the palm of his hand, then closed it to a fist that glowed brightly magenta, then faded. He handed me the ring.

I took it cautiously, and asked, "So how excactly does this work?"

"When you wear the ring, you lose the ability to speak. When you take it off, you regain your speaking ability, it's simple." He said.

"What about side affects? Will it drain my power the longer I wear it, or will it cause me to go onto some hypnosis and become your slave?" I asked coldly, I still didn't trust him yet. Who would? Just thinking about all the stuff he's done, you'd feel the same.

"There aren't any serious side affects, just that if you keep the ring on for more than 6 or 7 hours at a time, then the affects of the ring will be permenant. Meaning you will become a ghost forever and lose all ability to speak." I thought about what he was saying. I knew there was somthing he wasn't telling me, I just couldn't figure out what.

"And what if I lose the ring, or it gets stolen, and someone else wears it?" I asked. I needed to know everything about this, ghost ring.

"My, my, you do ask alot of questions, Samantha. The ring is programmed to only work with your biosignature. It won't work on any one else." I could tell by the tone in his voice that he was geting tiered of answering my questions. Even though I had a million in my head, I tried to hold them back.

"Just one more question," I said, and he gave me a just-get-it-over-with look, "Why are you doing this? What makes you want to give me these powers?"

"Technically that was two, but I'll let it go," I rolled my eyes, "I have many reasons for giving you these powers, reasons that you will figure out on your own soon enough. Oh, and one more thing: Don't tell anyone. It won't work." With that he turned and walked out into the night. I watched him for a while, thinking about the ring, and his intentions.

Finally I got cold being outside for so long, wearing only a small black sweater that wasn't even done up, and I went inside. I completely forgot about my parents, and my mother rushed to me as soon as I closed the door behind me.

I was squished in her hug of doom, while being forced to listen to her squeek on and on about somthing I couldn't understand. "Gah! Mom! What?" I yelled trying to break free.

"Oh, Sammy! Are you alright!" She looked so worried. she pulled me into the living room and sat me on the couch beside her, never letting me move even a foot away from her. "Mom what are you talking about?" I was so confused at her sudden overprotectiveness, she always was overprotected, but never like this.

"Well, I seen you outside with some man, and I was so worried! Did he try to sell you drugs or try to convince you to get into his van?" She looked at me with an overly worried expression.

"Mom! No! He's not some random stranger, that was Vlad Masters! You know, Mayor Masters?" I tried to convice her not to worry, but she looked at me like I had just kicked a puppy. "Samantha! How dare you lie to me? Mayor Masters doesn't have the time to just wonder the streets talking to teenager girls, and giving them suspicious items. By the way, can I see what that man gave you? Is it drugs? Are you on drugs?" and the questions kept coming. It was so overwhelming, I had to put my hands on my ears and run to the safty and sanctuary of my bedroom.

I locked the door behind me, and sat on the opposite side of the room curled up in a ball.

How could my mown mother not believe me? How could she jump to such conclusions so fast? I wasn't on drugs! I might aswell be if she was gonna act like this.

For the rest of the night, she banged against the door with her fists and screamed at the top of her lungs at me to 'Open this door right now,' and such. I wondered where my dad was briefly, but passed it off as nothing. He was probly working the night shift or somthing. I put my ear buds in, and cranked the music up as loud as it could go, not able to listen to my mother's screams any longer.

Slowly, the banging faded as the sun rose. I figured she had fallen asleep or somthing. I directed my attention to the ring given to me the night before.

I held it up to the light being cast from my window, and examined it closely. It seemed to be made up of little bits of metal that had been welded together. It was shiny and smooth, and looked like there was alot of time and effort put into its making. I looked at the insside of the ring, and there was somthing engraved on it.

I looked closely into the inside of the ring, and read it outloud in a whisper that was barely there, "_I'll be watching_..." my eyes widened in fear. He really was stalking me, and I prayed I wasn't the only one he was watching.

I shook her head to clear her thoughts and try to forget about the message within the ring. I decided to try it out to see if it worked, or if it was just a scam, somthing to scare me.

I slid it on my first finger, and waited. Nothing seemed to happed for a few seconds, so I shrugged and went to take it off, when a light came from my waist. It split into two glowing rings around my body, one going up, the other down. I felt tingly and light as I walked over to the full body mirror in my bedroom.

Wow! I was really shocked to see my appearance. Not only was I a ghost, but I didn't look like me anymore. Instead of my short black human hair, I had long blueish purplish hair, that seemed to float around me. My eyes, once purple, now were glowing icy blue. My skin was very pale, and flawless. I looked down to see I wasn't wearing my old clothes. Now I was wearing a navy blue top that went down just past my hips. It hung off my left shoulder revealing the thick black strap of a tanktop underneath. I had on skinny jeans that were so dark, they were almost black. On my feet were big black high tops with the laces tucked in the sides, and colorful graffiti that immitated spray paint covered the sides and tops. The bottoms of the shoes had platforms that made me a few inches taller than I orininally was.

_Nice work Vlad, who knew you had an awesome fashion sense? _I thought to myself. I couldn't deny that I looked amazing! But then I remembered, I couldn't talk, could I?

I tried many times, but failed. Opening my mouth with nothing but air coming out. I tried mouthing stuff, but it didn't work either. I was completely, litterally, speechless. I loved my apperance so much though, and I tried to convince myself that this was worth it. It worked, for a while, but it never bothered me.

I needed to get some food soon, even in ghost form, my stomach rumbled indicating I needed food pretty fast. But I couldn't leave my room, in fear of running into my mother.

I suddenly facepalmed, realizing I can just go through the floor into the kitchen, then come back without a care.

It took a while to figure out the basics of flying, and intangibility, but after about an hour an a half I got it, mostly being motivated by my growling upset stomach.

I turned intangible and floated through the floor and into the kitchen, grabbing various breakfeast foods such as cereal and milk, some fruits and toast. Then I floated up through the ceiling again and sat in the middle of my room, feeling the happiest and sneekiest I've ever felt in my life. I took off the ring, and chowed down until I finished the entire box of cereal and half the milk, and all of the other stuff.

I put the ring back on and went to put the stuff away. I was almost about to float back up to my room, when dad came home. I didn't want him to see me like this so i turned invisible quickly, and that was way easier than I thought it would be. I guess it must have been one of the easiest things to do when your a ghost...

I stayed quiet, and followed my dad. He had an empty box under his arm, and a scowl on his face. He seemed really out of it. Normally he was never like this, he was always happy and carefree. I wonder what changed his mood?

He stomped up the stairs to his and my mother's bedroom and started emptying his drawrs quickly and angerly. My mother walked in and stood at the door way with tears in her eyes.

"Please, don't do this to us! Don't do this to your daughter, Jeremy!" my mother pleaded.

"You just don't understand, Pamela, I don't love you anymore, move on." my father's words were harsh and cold.

"But Jeremy, you have a daughter! Don't give up on her!" my mother tried to reason with him to no avail. Dad just kept packing his things.

He reached into his closet and pulled out a bottle of alcohol and took a long drink of it. "Jeremy, stop!" my mother tried again, only to have him growl and throw the glass bottle at her. Of coarse he missed her a little bit, I could tell now that he was drunk, and the bottle smashed on the wall behind my mother and she screamed in fear at the collision. The alcohol slowly ran down the wall to the floor, where it stained the carpet.

She looked back to my father who looked at her with a death glare across his face. My mother opened her mouth to try and reason with him again, only to be cutt off by my father, "You shut that hole in your face, or there'll be one less woman in this family. Understand?" He spat at her and stomped angerly out of the house.

My mother fell to the floor in defeat after he left. She hid her face in her hands and cried softly. I was scared stiff. I didn't know what to do, or what to think.

I finally got up the courage to move, and floated back to my room through the walls. I never noticed until now, that I had been crying the entire time. And for once I was glad that I didn't have the ability to make sound with my mouth anymore, because if I did, I would have been screaming. All I could do now was scream on the inside, and that hurt to badly.

I didn't want to be there anymore. I couldn't be there anymore, I had to get out! I flew through the window and above the town to clear my head. It was so peacefull up in the clouds. I felt instantly calmed.

I thought about everything that had happened within the past 48 hours. Danny met a new halfa, and I can tell that he's interested in her. Gosh she's annoying. And then there's the Vlad thing, and then there's my mother's constant worrying, and now I'm 100% sure that my parents are split up. My life is ruined. It's not even worth living anymore, really.

I flew up, up, up, higher and higher into the sky. So high, I could barely see Amity Park anymore.

I flipped around in the air, and dropped. My back to the ground, I fell through the clouds. I felt their dampness against my ghostly skinn. Even though I was in ghost form now, I knew I would instantly die when I hit the ground. Then my messed up, miserable life would be over. And I wouldn't have anymore problems, it would be easy from then on.

I watched the clouds above me gat farther and farther, and felt the wind whipp around me. My long ghostly hair wasn't giving me any trouble, and I felt totally at peace knowing it wouldn't be long now.

After what felt like years of falling, I started to rethink my plan. I got worried and scared, and I felt regretful. But I quickly gave up those thoughts and closed my eyes once at peace once more, waiting for impact.

Impact, that never came.

**Oh no! another cliff hanger! Sorry lol! Don't worry though, I'll be updating WAY more often now than I used to. I almost gave up this story, u kno? But it would have bugged me if i didnt so... yeah... and HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATAANG36! HOPE ITS A GOOD ONE :D**


	6. Chapter 6

(Yes, I am aware that Jenni is a 'MarySue'. She's supposed to be. And sorry, I didn't want to write about how these people are learning their ghost powers, lol I just kinda gave them powers like, "There! just take it, less for me to worry about!" xD and I really have no insparation to write this story anymore, I'm just gonna go ahead and finish it 'cuz it'll bug me if i don't. and yeah, i am aware of my MANY spelling and grammar mistakes, and i did have this planned out at one point, but all of that was messed up so that i would have some insparation to write more. sorry for the long paragragh. i just felt to need to let u guys know... yeah... anyway i'll let you people suggest stuff that'll happen in the story :) fun.

Oh and one more thing, in this fanfic, pretend that PhantomPlanet (last episode) doesn't exist, and um... the characters are older now. like, about... 15? yeah. 15 :)

Danny's POV

(this is happening about an hour or so after Sam left Danny's house...)

"Danny?" Jenni whispered, peeking around the corner into the kitchen, "Yeah?" I turned and watched her walk up to me.

I had tried, but couldn't fall asleep for some reason. I thought I should just go get a glass of milk then go back to bed, but I guess I wasn't quiet enough and woke Jenni on my way down.

"So, you couldn't sleep either?" she said, leaning against the kitchen counter beside me. Well, at least I know now that I'm not the reason she woke up. "Nah, I guess I'm just not that tiered." I responded.

"Want anything?" I offered, "No thanks, I'm fine." Jenni said.

"Well, since we're up, let's watch some tv," I said walking over to the living room. Jenni followed and we both plopped down on the couch to watch whatever was on at... 3:47am.

I flipped through the channel guide and told Jenni to point out anything she found interesting. We ended up watching Family Guy, and surprizingly, it wasn't as awkward I'd thought it would be. We laughed and had a great time.

The next morning, when I woke up, I realized I wasn't in my bed. I drowsily opened my eyes and looked around. I felt warmth on me and looked down to see Jenni curled up, sleeping on my chest. She felt me stirr and woke aswell. We jumped away from eachother quickly, and it was a good thing too, because Jazz was just coming downstairs. 2 seconds and we would have been caught by her in our... awkward postion...

We all had breakfeast, and Jenni and I decided to go out for a little fly around town (invisible of coarse) to make things more eventful. And it worked.

While we were flying over Amity Park, Jenni noticed somthing. "Danny! Look over there!" she panicd and draged me over, and sure enough, there was a girl falling from the sky.

"Gah!" I screamed and swooped in to save her from her death.

We were about 50 feet from the ground when I caught her, and held her bridal style. "Don't worry, I've got you, you're safe." I told her. She just looked at me like I was insane for catching her. She seemed angered at the fact, really.

I set her down in the park, which was mostly deserted. Jenni had followed us, and was curious about this girl.

Sam's POV

_Why did Danny have to do that? I was perfectly fine with falling to my death! But, Nooooo, he just HAD to come and save the day! _I thought angerly to myself.

"Man, that was a pretty far fall, are you oka- Hey! You're a ghost!" Danny said and instantly started inspecting me. I could tell me never saw me as a threat, but I felt like I should be or somthing close to that.

I stood there angerly while he circled around me and touched my hair. I finally got fed up with it the 5th time he circled me and I snatched his hand out of my hair and squeezed his writst as hard as a could.

Danny started to whimper a little and I let him go. He rubbed his now sore wrist and looked from Jenni to me. He looked so curious of me.

"Hey, I'm sorry, it's just that I've never seen you before, and uh..." Danny fell to a loss of words as he stared at me, still with that curious look. Then Jenni came to 'save the day' and stepped in front of Danny to get a better look at me.

"Why aren't you talking? Why were you falling? Were you trying to commit suicide? What's it like to fall? Oh yeah, Hi I'm Jenni what's your name?" it all came out of her mouth in a string of never ending words. She held out her hand to me and grinned at me stupidly, like she thought I wouldn't murder her on the spot.

I think she noticed I wasn't gonna say anything, and added, "Hey, we don't bite." she said this way slower than the last time, almost as if I was... scared? Man I hated her. She has to be SO DAMN PERFECT ALL THE TIME AND IM SICK OF IT! Frick! She's like a living Barbie doll!

If I had the ability to talk right now, I would have said somthing really nasty to her. Would if I could, but I can't so I won't. I just glared at Jenni with my best 'death glare' and I was relieved to see that she backed off.

Danny came up to me again, and seemed to be more resectful of my space. He stared at me, waiting for me to do somthing. I did nothing but glare back at him. I couldn't deny that I was pissed that he caught me. I just wanted to die. Well, I kinda got my wish, seeing that I'm a ghost at the moment, but I'm still here and so are my problems, and life. Just tucked away for the moment.

"Please say somthing! Anything!" Danny pleaded suddenly. I guess I broke him with my death glare or somthing. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me a little. My scowl faded for the moment, as I began to realize how much this actually sucked. I was a ghost, sure. But I can't talk. DAMN!

All I could do was tapp my throat and shake my head 'no' and hope he understood. A wave of saddness washed over me, and I suddenly wanted to cry. I felt like any moment now, I'd break down and start bawling my eyes out. I had to fight this urge.

I guess it worked seeing as Danny looked saddened a bit. "You can't talk, can you?" I wasn't really a question, more of a realization. I wanted to stay in his grasp forever. It was calming, yes, but it made me want to cry even more.

Then, Jenni came up behind Danny and completely ruined my moment. "Aw! you poor thing it must be aweful not being able to talk!" Jenni said, I guess, trying to comfort me. My anger returned once more, stronger than before. I glared at her then slowly went invisible, and intangible, giving the illusion that I was evaporating. And I felt so proud of myself for the WTF faces on Danny and Jenni, who I have now nicknamed 'Barbie'.

I flew away from them, but looked back. It was priceless! They were looking around for me, and calling for me. Haha! I gigled and turned around, to make sure I wouldn't hit anything and ruin my moment of victory. Well, maybe not victory, but somthing close to that.

I didn't wanna go home. Who would? I just flew around thinking.

I couldn't hate that Barbie any more than I do now. She's just so frickin perfect ALL THE TIME! I wish she'd just die. It would make my life SO much easier.

Hey... Nobody knows who I really am, (except for Vlad, duh.) so maybe... *GASP* I can do whatever I want! There's no one to stop me from being the bad guy! I can get away with killing Barbie-Girl and I can have fun while doing it! MUAHAHAHA! Yes. Sleep well this night Jenni, for it will be your last. I smiled to myself at the thought of bits of Jenni being all over the walls. Lol bits of Jenni! I started laughing darkly as I flew back to my house to prepare. This was gonna be good.

**MUHAHAHA! The next chapter is gonna get bloody :)**

**Okay if you have any suggestions on what should happen, please tell me.**

**Or else, the next chapter is gonna be the last. If it is the last, I will reveal my first idea for the fanfiction, and maybe my deviantart account because i drew some pics of Jenni and Danny and so on. P.S. Jenni and Danny aren't EVER gonna be together, just wanna make that clear :)**

**Please review, or else YOU SHALL FACE THE RATH OF SAM! MUHAHAHAHA-*starts choking*HUA*cough cough* haha... hahahaha... ha. Ahem, uh, yeah. REVIEW :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: MY MIND IS MESSED UP. JUST BY READING THE FIRST SCENTANCE, YOU CAN TELL THIS IS GONNA BE MESSED UP AND VIOLENT. DO NOT READ IF YOU CANNOT SIT THROUGH A HORROR MOVIE, OR GET EASILY GROSSED/FREAKED OUT.**

btw, I AM NORMAL! I AM A NORMAL HUMAN BEING!

**READERS DISCRETION IS ADVISED **(hehe i've always wanted to write that x3)

(Sam's POV)

I sat on my bedroom floor laughing insanely. My bedside clock glowed: 5:21am, in harsh red. It was always 3 and a half minutes off from Danny's. I bet Jenni never knew that. Jenni the freaking perfect Barbie-Girl. I had my entire fool-proof plan layed out in my head. How I'd do it, when, how. Even a backup plan, incase the blondie decided to fightback. But that was highly unlikely.

Everything was gone. My sanity for one. That one was obvious. My fear, also, was gone. Along with any hints of sympathy left for the girl. I suppose it was my fault, in the end. I was the one who let her under my skin in the first place.

I laughed again. This was rediculous! Not my plan. My plan was good. It will help rid everyone of _her_. My plan wasn't rediculous, it was her. She was rediculous. With her pretty hair and eyes, and ever so perfect attitude that made Danny swoon. It's like she had a curse, some sort of black magic following her everywhere she went. All the guys thought she was this goddess. And it's not just the guys, oh no. Not just the guys, but the girls too! They all wanted to be her. Because she is just the best damn thing on this planet.

But... why? Why was she the pure definition of perfection? Because she was Jenni, that's why. Because she was born to mess everyone up. That's the only logical explanation. It has to be... right? No! It's not!

She has infected my brain! She is in there, eating away all my senses of everything, and until nothing remains, that Barbie is stuck there. Invader. Invader of minds. And invader of love. There. I admit it. She took my Danny away. And now, I don't have him anymore.

She's just a pest. A bug that won't go away. No need to call the exterminators, when you can do the job yourself.

I rolled around on the floor and laughed somemore. It was really quite silly when you think about it. When you sit and obsess about it. It's funny.

My mom knocked on the door. I think she was worried. I snapped back to reality for a few seconds. Just a few. Enough to take off the ring, and realize...

That's precious. Another thing that witch has done to me. She infiltrated my mind, and distracted me. And now I was gone. Forever.

I giggled, remembering the price of the ghost ring. About 6 or 7 hours. It's been around 9.

Jenni... exterminated... me. She got rid of Sam Manson. I'm gone now.

I sat paralized on the floor, unable to think, or move. My mother, she figured out how to unlock the door and peeked in. She never saw her daughter. Instead, another girl. A stranger. She sat on the floor, in the middle of the dark room. A smile reaching her lips, she started to giggle.

"Oh, hello there, sweetie. Is Samantha in there with you?" my mother said as softly and as sweetly as she could. I could tell that I frightened her, and I didn't mean to. Really. I just turned my head, agonisingly slow, towards her. She looked into my pain-filled eyes, as I calmly shook my head 'no'.

"Do you know where she is?" my mother sounded upset. Like she was going to cry. I nodded my head 'yes', in the same fashion as before. She waited patiently for my response. I thought the word in my head as hard as I could. I felt a connection with her, like, our minds almost becoming one. Then, into her head, I whispered, 'Gone'.

I couldn't stand to see my former mother stare at me anymore, so I slowly disappeared. It was like I disentigrated into the darkness of the room. And my former mother, now in silent falling tears, fell to the ground. She understood what I, the stranger bearing unpleasent news, had informed her of. And it was almost like, she accepted it. It saddened me.

Seeing the sad display before me, made me rethink my decision of killing Jenni. But then I remembered all of what she has done, and the plan was back in motion.

I smiled to myself, and flew out of the room that depressed me so, and onward to vengeance. This will be a sweet victory. All I have to do is murder her, and we will all be free.

BACK At THE FENTONS

(No One's POV)

Jenni was putting away her clothes in the drawers of Jazz's dresser that had been cleared out earlier for her, since she was going to be staying there for a while. She had just finnished up when she heared someone calling her name, not worriedly, or jokingly, or even genuinely. It was eerie, and warning.

_Jenni... Jenni, why did you do it?_ the voice called. The blonde looked around, but couldn't find the source of the voice. "Hello? Who's there?" She called into the empty room.

_Jenni, why did you destroy her life? What did you have against her? Was it all about Danny?_ the last part, about Danny, struck Jenni. It sent shivers of fear down her spine.

"What are you talking about?" She called again.

_Sam Manson._ The name hung in the air like suffocating smoke. "I don't know what you mean!" Jenni cried. She was truely frightened.

_What do you mean you don't know what I mean? You ended her life, Jenni! She no longer exists because of you!_ the voice was angry, and it whipped around Jenni like a tornado. It was becoming overwhelming for Jenni. She wanted to scream, and cry, and beg for mercy. She wanted this terrible nightmare to end, she couldn't handle it anymore.

The frightened girl fell to her knees on the ground, and burst into tears. Her hair, along with everything in the room was being whipped around as if there was a massive wind storm within the small chamber by the angered ghostly presance.

Danny, who was downstairs, hered Jenni's cries and jumped off the sofa and ran to her aid in a hurry, tripping on the stairs, and sliding around the corners of the hall.

When he reached his sister's room, the door was opened slightly and Jenni's weaping could be heared within. He slowly opened the door, and saw Jenni curled up on the floor bawling her eyes out in the quiet, undisturbed room. He walked up to her carefully, and kneeled on the floor beside her. "Jenni?" Danny said softly. He reached out to touch her shoulder, but a voice stopped him.

_I wouldn't do that._ Danny looked behind him, to see the bluish purplish haired girl from earlier that day standing behind him. His attention strayed to the girl on the floor once again, who gave a small shreik. She looked utterly defenseless laying there on the floor, all crumpled up.

Danny looked back at the ghostly figure behind him to find her absent. He gave a confused face to the empty spot where she once stood. _You can't help her._ The girl said, now kneeling on the other side of Jenni. I guess 'said' isn't the right word, more like thought. True, she no longer had a voice, but she could still speak. It's just a matter of being inside of your head.

"Who are you? And what are you doing to Jenni?" Danny practically growled in fury at the ghost. She remained calm, however. She loved her new ghost power.

_I am simply informing her of her wrong doings, and punishing her for them._ Her voice filled the air, it was beautifull. It echoed off the walls, and through Danny's mind. "What did she do wrong, and what are you doing?" he was angry and defensive. The new ghost girl was wrong about him. He had changed, and was now and forever on Jenni's side. And nothing would change that now. He can't be saved. So, he must be eliminated too.

_She ruined, then ended a life. Such a waste. Her scentance, death, of corse. I am inside her mind as we speak, she knows the wrongs now._ the ghost giggled, and stroked the girls hair. She looked insane, but yet... It was a very hard thing to explain.

Danny was at a loss for words. He wanted to scream at her that she was insane. That her accusations were wrong. But, he didn't have enough information. Yet.

"Who?" was all he could say. It came out small, and sad.

_Sam Manson_ the name floated in the air, as Jenni's body slowed, just as her breathing did aswell. She seemed to completely stop, frozen in time. Then, Danny noticed her entire body harden, and become glass-like, before shattering into millions of pieces.

He was paralized. Danny couldn't process what he had just witnesed. The information gathered didn't make any sense in his mind, they just scrambled uncontrollably.

She had avenged Sam. The ghost was happy now. She smiled at the shards of glass, and looked up at Danny. Sweet Danny. She knew Sam didn't exist anymore, but, she knew that Sam wouldn't want her to hurt Danny. So, she decided it would be best, if she left.

The ice blue eyed girl stood, and Danny watched as she disappeared with a smile on her face, and a finger to her lips. A wind picked up in the room as she departed, her long beautiful hair blowing softly. _Remember, Danny..._ she whispered one last thing to him, before she was gone completely.

_...You can't trust everything._

Danny realized that as she left, the room faded back to reality.

Everything on desk and dresser was left perfectly untouched, the bed was still neatly made. And on the floor, in his arms, lay a bloody heap of flesh that had once been the cute little blonde haired ghost girl, Jenni.

Jazz heared some commotion upstairs, and decided to snoop it out. She screamed in horror at the gory sight, and then everything blurred for Danny.

He remembered... The bloody corpse of his friend... He knew Sam was dead, no... that wasn't right... gone. Yeah, Sam was gone. And... He went to the hospital, where the doctors told him... what was it? Flesh? Skin? Yeah, Jenni's skin. It was found under his fingernails. After that... He was admitted to the... House. Right. The CrazyHouse. The Fun House of Horrors, where you sit out your days, slowly, insanely, in this big white cushy room, all tied up. They say it's so he can't hurt himself. Hurt himself? Hurt... him... oh, oh yeah. He got depressed. He tried to end his life with a blade. That's right. Then? He can't remember what else.

No one came to visit him, poor Danny. The Fenton's tried to move on. They became a family of three, and told everyone about their only child, Jazz.

Tucker, shortly after hearing of the incident, had tried to hang himself in the school washroom a few times before electricuting himself in the bathtub with his computer and other various electronics. Might aswell go with something you love, right?

No one has heared from Kendra or her mother since they got the news. Rumor has it they moved to a small village outside of Tokyo, but obviously no one believes it.

No one has heared of Vlad since then either. Most presume he's dead.

You're wondering what happened to the ghost girl? The girl with no mother or father, or even a name? She's still around today. She never ages, or grows. She never eats, or sleeps. Just just roams around, sometimes paying a visit to Danny. She rides in the wind, and hides in the shadows. I bet, she's there, with you as you're reading the end of this tragic story. I bet she's reading it over your shoulder. But don't turn back, because you won't see her. But she's there, I'm sure of it. She always is.

**Heheh, so. That concludes this fanfic x3**

**Yay! I' ve never finished a story before, so... yay me! hahhaaha! x3**

**And I think there is something SERIOUSLY wrong with my brain! I was like, 'Ok, so I'll just kill off a bunch of characters, so I can honesty end this fanfic.' and I think I got a little carried away in the drama department... Heheh... yeah. =3=' **

**I have serious brain problems... why am i thinking of this stuff? well... i dont regularly think of this, so... i guess that's not too bad... and it is 1am on a school night... no excuses! i am just plain messed in the head. **

**REVIEW 3**


End file.
